The Pacifier
by fojg24-aka 24
Summary: What if Jarod was brought back to the Centre, but he was a baby?


Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its character's don't belong to me they belong to their creators and owners. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: What if Jarod was brought back to the Centre, but he was a baby? Kind of a crossover with Sky High.

The Pacifier

Jarod turned to his computer after he grabbed one of his Pez dispensers. He loved the taste of this tiny candy on his tongue. He also liked all the characters that he had seen since he had started eating the candy. Typing into the computer again trying to find anything to help him with this pretend. Finally after finding what he needed he began to plan what he was going to do.

He smiled as he walked back into his apartment that he had rented for this pretend. It was all over and now what he needed to do was pack up to leave before The Centre caught up with him again. It always made him happy to make others happy when his life was not that good. He liked helping the little people because it made him happy to help families come back together.

He sat the Halliburton on the bed making sure that every disc was in the holder. He then turned off the computer and then pasted the last article that he had cut out in his red notebook. He put the laptop next to the Halliburton and grabbed the red notebook.

He was about to turn around when a bright flash of light surrounded two people. One of them was a man with dark hair and one was a woman with dark hair. The man had a large looking gun in his hand.

"This is called the pacifier. We are going to see if it works on humans. You will turn into a baby."

"Please don't do this. If you do you will be giving me to very bad people. You have no idea what they will do."

"I'm sorry, but we have to do this." The man pointed towards him and fired.

The man who was once was an adult changed into a tiny baby. The two who did this was gone from the room.

Miss Parker, Sydney and Sam crashed into the room and stopped in surprise. Inside was a tiny baby sitting wearing a black shirt that was too big for a baby his size. He was also waving around a red notebook babbling.

"Sydney what is the meaning of this?"

"I don't know Miss Parker."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Take the baby and I'll take the case and the computer."

Bringing the baby back to The Centre Sydney did a DNA test to see whom the baby belonged to. They thought that maybe he was Jarod's son, but Jarod would not leave a baby behind for them to grab.

Miss Parker was in Sydney's office when they brought in the test. Sydney looked at the information.

"Oh, my."

"What is it Syd."

"The baby's DNA is a match an identical match to Jarod. This is Jarod." Sydney looked at the baby in his arms staring in surprise.

"That's not possible." Miss Parker said in surprise looking at the baby in Sydney's arms.

"Nobody would think that it was possible that there were children who had genius IQ's able to become pretenders." Sydney replied

"How did this happen?"

"I have no idea."

Mr. Parker was happy to have Jarod back in the Centre. They would make sure that he would never want to leave the Centre again. To do that Sydney was the father figure that he never could be before. Miss Parker was a friend to the baby. Mr. Parker even made sure that he was important to the growing little boy.

They gave him IQ tests and he scored the same as he did when he was younger. They gave him the same tests they did when he first went to the clinic and he did very well. They had made one of the sublevels into a kind of house. Jarod had a room and so did Sydney. He was being raised in the sublevels to make sure that he had a home to go to after he got through the sim lab.

After a late night at the sim lab they would go back to their home and Sydney would make dinner. They would have breakfast first and then go to the lab. Sometimes even in the middle of a sim they would go home to have lunch. Sydney made sure that Jarod grew up on a diet that would be good for him.

Jarod loved the sims because he loved helping the people that his sims would help. He had no idea that they were being used for good, or bad. They would never let him find out. They had made sure that there was no way for him to find out. They never gave him a chance to ask why they were doing a sim. They would tell him that they were doing a good job.

Angelo who found out about Jarod was caught trying to get out a message to Jarod's parents. He would have to be locked up and only be left out when they needed him. They also had to keep a very good eye on what he did when he was out. He also tried to talk to Jarod, but they had caught him before Jarod could see him, or talk to him. Angelo was sad that he lost his friend. He knew that the young Jarod was not the same Jarod that he knew because he was different. When he once escaped from his room before he was caught he saw his young friend. At first he thought it was a clone like Gemini, but the little boy had the same mind as his friend. He didn't know how it happened, but he knew that his friend was now younger.

Sometimes Miss Parker would come down to the sublevel to have dinner with them. The search for Gemini was cancelled since they had the young Jarod back. She even hugged the little boy when she was around him. The older he got the more she remembered her childhood friend except this Jarod was growing up different.

The End


End file.
